


低俗小说

by AWS



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWS/pseuds/AWS





	低俗小说

00

亲爱的，你问我夏天是什么样子。

我直觉你想听到些浪漫的句子，比如老旧的电风扇吱吱呀呀你躺在地上看漫画，比如电视机放着无聊的综艺节目主持人的笑话都很芭拉，或者比如下雨的街角、单车的后座、融化的冰激凌、在蚊虫嗡鸣的公园里交换亲吻的少男少女。

但你也应知道，这些原不是我们的生活，因此别人的浪漫自然也算不得我们的浪漫。

我想了很久告诉你，夏天应当是我们在你柔软的小床上纠缠、皮肤沾满粘腻的汗，你新换的床单又被弄得乱七八糟，我不知道你是不是因为这个在哭。

你听，这原本是件多浪漫的事，可你还没听我说完就骂我“混蛋”。可这多么浪漫！你窝在我怀里轻声哼歌，我的手在你身上点起野火，只限于我们，在这闷热的夏天，在云端，你看这多么浪漫。

亲爱的，你得承认，我们的生活从来不是童话故事，只是本低俗小说。

01

把一个陌生男人领回家这件事，在管栎二十几年的人生里，发生的次数屈指可数。

他有些恍惚地搅动着锅里的面，汗水浸透的衣服粘腻地贴在身上。二十平米的小屋里开辟出一个厨房本就不易，搅动面锅的动作更是让逼仄的空间里充满了烫人的蒸汽，他抹了一把头上的汗，心里暗骂这座城市的夏天活像要烤死人的蒸笼。

探身把沾满油污的小窗开到最大，夜风顺着窗口灌进来带走几分热气，管栎呼了一口气，总归是好受了点。

鸡丝码进面碗再淋上麻油，他把碗端到那人面前的时候，长手长脚的青年正斜斜地靠在老旧的沙发上打盹儿。

像是听到了响声睁开眼，那人对着他满头的汗水挑了挑眉，抬手指指墙上的挂式空调。

“为什么不开？”

“电路太老带不起来，”管栎把碗推到他面前，坐到一旁，“容易跳闸。”

那人也不再过问，拿起筷子快速进食，不一会儿便见了底。他咳嗽了几声，开口的声音有些沙哑：

“有水吗？”

管栎有些好笑，起身倒水放到他面前：“不能吃辣点什么麻油鸡面？”

热辣的嘴唇浸到冰冷的水里得到了些许缓解，那人也不在意他的嘲笑，哑着嗓子开口。

“我们是不是见过？”

倒换成管栎愣住了。

好像小心翼翼鼓起勇气对人说出自己的秘密，对方却大度地一笑说“我早就知道了”一般窘迫。没指望那人记得的事情管栎已经悄悄在心底上了锁，现下毫无预兆地被提起，不免生出几分难堪。

咬嘴唇的动作悄悄暴露局促的心情，他端起碗躲进厨房，那人却不依不饶地跟过来，从后面拥住他。

滚烫的体温越过汗湿的衣物从后背开始蔓延，那人呼着热气贴在他耳边说话，手臂像滚烫的锁链禁锢住他。

“所以…你是在报答我吗？”不安分的手探进他的衣摆。

“这种程度的报答…不够哦。”

手里的碗跌进洗碗池发出脆弱的声响，他被那人按在厨房的狭小空间里接吻，缺氧又高温。管栎觉得自己好像马上便要中暑。

这该死的天气。

被甩到床上的时候，那人顺手拿过遥控开了空调，他们撕扯着脱掉一天内汗湿了好几次的衣服滚到一起。老旧的机器“嗡嗡”地卖力吐着冷气，却还是在床单上留下汗水打湿的痕迹。

那人贴着他的耳廓说话，野火便从那里开始燎原。

“我叫黄嘉新。”

“一会儿叫的时候别叫错名字。”

管栎的腿缠上他的腰，有些恍惚地在脑海里重复这三个字。

黄嘉新。他想，原来我会在这个情景下知道你的名字。

墙上聒噪的空调和他们一样卖力，一样卖力地工作，一样卖力地喊着，却总有力竭的时候。

电闸冒出滋滋啦啦的火花，于是屋里便陷进热气弥漫的永夜。

管栎死死抓住那人的背，声音颤抖着喊“黄嘉新”，然后也跌进梦里的岩浆与永夜。

隔着几条马路几排楼房，红红绿绿的霓虹灯照耀下，弯弯曲曲的巷子遮掩下，不同的男男女女关上不同的门，不同的骰子在桌子上打着转儿，啤酒瓶在地上粉身碎骨，劣质的音响在夜里放声高歌。

这座城市不适合纯情，我不知道，适不适合爱。

02

第二天管栎醒过来的时候，那人已经不声不响地离开了，跳闸的电路换好了保险丝，打碎的碗也安静地躺在垃圾桶。他躺在床上盯着天花板发了会儿呆，拿过手机跟便利店老板请过假，简单清洗了一下便窝在床上看乐谱。

这是他来到这个城市的第四年，却依然一无所有。

他已经记不太清当初自己为什么要来到这里，是为了自己伟大的爱情、伟大的梦想？又或是其他别的什么。

只是四年时光里，当初浓情热烈的恋人毅然离开，梦想却依然遥远得没有形状。他一无所获，甚至损失惨重，分不清为什么而坚持，却只能坚持。

管栎偶尔会想起当初背着吉他来到这里的那天，这座海滨城市飘飘洒洒地下着小雨。而他第一次遇见黄嘉新的那天，也是一样，背着吉他、下着雨。

彼时他刚刚结束演出走出兼职的酒吧大门，被一同出门的几个混混勾着肩调笑了几句。管栎驻唱了几次后便对这种事情习以为常，自知只需沉默让他们觉得无趣就可以了，却没想到这几个人不依不饶，硬是拉着他的手腕要一起“玩玩”，拉拉扯扯间手里的钥匙也掉在了地上。

黄嘉新便是在这个时候出现的。

“干嘛呢？”

“新哥，”几个混混陪着笑，暧昧地挤挤眼，“这个俊着呢。”

那人伸手拍在旁边人背上，捡起钥匙塞到他手里，勾着嘴角冲他挑挑眉，手腕上的黑色纹身在霓虹灯的光影里打上朦胧的光：“欺负人一个学生，有劲没劲？”

之后便只留给他一个背影。

管栎捏着蓝黄的企鹅钥匙链站在原地发愣，乱七八糟地想着那人手腕上的字母——“Alone”。

后来那个闷热的夜晚，管栎在黑暗里透过窗外的月光看到那人脚踝上的另一串字母——“Protect”。他好想张口问问那人，既然是一个人那你又要保护谁呢？开口却只顾得哭泣和呻吟，始终没有问出口。

他自认是个活在当下的人，却忍不住在那晚之后做一些“如果”的设想。

如果那人没有捡起他的钥匙，如果那人没有在他当值的晚上来到那家便利店点一碗麻油鸡面，如果那人没有掏遍口套也没拿出十四块，如果自己因为分神而没有留意到他手腕的纹身。或者如果没有带他回家，没有接受他滚烫灼人的吻…。

但生活终归还是没有如果。他们会在某个时间收获第一次与第二次的相见，会在第二次见面时认出彼此，会拥有一个或者一段故事。一切都是命中注定，都是造化弄人，都是天时地利的因缘际会。

或许这世界是一本内容庞杂的书，不想单单缺了我们的故事。

03

之后的一段时间里，管栎经常能在回家的路上遇到那人，有时是便利店，有时是酒吧，更多的还是家门口。

第一次在家门口看到坐在地上的黄嘉新时，管栎着实有点发懵。他绕过那人掏出钥匙开门，眨着眼睛问他：

“这是什么？报恩吗？”

身量高大的青年笑起来少了几分戾气，一口牙齿白的亮眼，眼睛弯弯的倒有些少年的样子。

“看过《猫的报恩》吗？”倒是不太符合他外表的电影。那人从门缝挤进来，靠在门上看他：“不想接受也要接受的那种。”

二十平的小屋里多了一个人只会拥挤，生活里多了一个人却也不是令人难以接受的事情。

他们在这间屋子里做//爱、聊天，说着漫无边际的话，甚至只是安静地坐在一起。管栎有时会弹琴给他听，次数屈指可数但来自隔壁的方言咒骂却从来不会缺席。

黄嘉新总会在这个时候更加大声地唱歌，然后在隔壁欧巴桑伴着咒骂的敲门声里开门，再恶狠狠地瞪回去。

对着管栎总是颐指气使的烫着小卷毛的阿姨便讪讪地收回手，撇撇嘴撂下一句“小点声”然后甩上自家房门。

他们就这样走进彼此的生活，却又依然在不同的世界。管栎始终没有问过他纹身的含义，就像黄嘉新也从来不过问他对音乐的执着一般。

成年人的心是破碎的，无法完整地送出，只能时不时地递出一块，再慢慢拼凑。黄嘉新要的不过是“not alone”，但他管栎要的也不是soulmate。

各取所需，刚刚好。

但就像巴菲特说的，人的生理需求易于满足，永远填不满的，是贪欲。

管栎在习惯了两个人的生活后开始奢想，如果这种日子可以永远持续下去倒也挺好。但生活还是没有给他实验这个“如果”的机会，从某一天开始，黄嘉新再也没有出现。

看来他也找到了自己新的需求，管栎在每个独自煮面的夜晚总会这样想。

04

黄嘉新再次出现的时候，距离他消失那天倒也没有过去太久。不过一个多月的时间，但墙上的年历已经换了一本，进入了新的一年。

这座城市的冬天从不下雪，但依旧阴冷得厉害，寒意隔着几层衣服都抵挡不住。管栎裹着羽绒服哈着气走到家门口时，一眼便看见了裹着灰色羽绒服的青年坐在地上等他，旁边还放了一把吉他。

他脚步顿了顿，上前拽着那人袖子把他从地上拉起来。黄嘉新也不说话，默默跟在他身后进了屋，却在铁门沉重地关上的瞬间从后面抱住了他。

青年人把头埋在他的脖颈，头发刺刺的有些扎人，冰凉的脸颊让他忍不住缩了缩脖子。管栎不知道该做出什么反应，只默默地站着，直到那人放开他，把吉他塞进他手里。

“你是不是要过生日了？”青年人对着他笑，还是熟悉的有温度的笑，甚至比身后的铁门更能阻隔一些冬日的寒风：“送你的。”

管栎有些恍惚地打开琴盒，手指轻轻划过琴弦带出破碎的音符，嗫嚅着开口：“你怎么…”

怎么记得我的生日，怎么知道我想要这把琴，怎么现在才回来。

“怎么什么？”那人还是看着他笑，笑得痞气又稳重，轻浮又严肃，是他熟悉的又快要在遗忘曲线里失忆的笑。

“笨蛋。”

你的愿望都写在床头的笔记本里，现在才回来是因为你这把琴真的有点贵，至于生日…其实我记得的远远不止一个生日。所以，你真是个笨蛋。

管栎突然有点想哭。他来到这座城市四年，没钱交房租的时候没有哭，被店长找茬儿克扣薪水的时候没有哭，在每一个不能回家的节日里都没有哭，却在此刻泪腺脱离身体的束缚有些失控。

“黄嘉新，”他站在他冬冷夏热的二十平米小屋里，站在以冬天开头的新的一年里问那人，“夏天是什么样子啊。”

“不知道，”那人上前几步，把他的头按在自己的肩膀，于是便看不到肩膀上颜色变深的一片印迹。

“你可以等今年夏天自己看看。

“或者如果你愿意…

“我可以陪你一起看看。”

05

亲爱的，你总说自己不做假设，因为现实生活中没有如果。于是我便会思考，“如果”这个词的存在还有意义吗？

你也知道，我不太聪明，这种问题总是想不出答案。

但我想，总归还是有意义的吧。

比如……

如果你愿意在读乐谱的间隙抽空读一读我这本低俗小说，谁说我们之间不能写出幸福美满的童话故事呢？

——FIN——


End file.
